Lost in you
by Lexi Anima Difensore
Summary: It was you and I We were to young for these games, all the pictures that I kept and all the things I should have said It was you and I but mostly me. Lost in you and I can't find myself again. Paring FLW/Amata Sugarcult - Lost in you


**A/N:** Hey, sorry about the lack of updates. Started school last month and it's been eating up most of my time. This is going to be a rather long story...well to long for it to be a one shot so I'm posting it on it's own. There will we three parts this is the firs, I hope you enjoy it

~_Thinking to Self~_

**~Robot Speaking~**

_**~Radio/voice recording's~**_****

Six days...It's taken me six days to get back to Megaton. The trek back here usually wasn't an easy one, but it never took me this long before. Why pray-tell did it take me so long? Well it could be that I forgot to re-replenish my ammo supply before I left and had to sneak around most of the time to avoid unnecessary combat. Or maybe it was because I left my spare canteen home and had to drink irradiated water. Or perhaps it could have been the group of dumb fuck raiders I ran across that were so hopped up on drugs; that they thought it would be a smart idea to try and mug someone wearing enough armour to stop everything short of a mini nuke.

No the reason it took me so long was because of the oh so lovely wasteland weather, no one bothered to inform me about. During dealing with the chem filled raiders it started raining, but this wasn't any ordinary rain. Thanks to all the lovely radiation in the air anytime it rained it was always acidic rain strong enough to strip paint off of metal, so as you can imagine it's not to good for the old skin.

Both myself and the raiders quickly forgot about the fight and fled for cover. The raiders skittered away faster than rad-roaches in the light and headed for the nearest sewer grate. As for myself I took refuge in an abandon house. I was trapped in that house for six fucking days, surviving off what little water I had and some left over food in the fridge.

Finally when the rain let up I able to finally make my way back to Megaton. Between the rain pounding against the house and the fear of getting my throat slit by a crazy raider in the middle of the night; I hadn't gotten much sleep and was exhausted in just about every way possible by the time I reached the front gate.

I can't remember the last time I was so happy to see rusty metal gates or to hear the screeching of metal against metal accompanied by Deputy Weld's voice robotic voice. I stood outside the main gate and patiently waited for the rusted metal doors to open. While waiting I noticed that the town deputy was missing his cowboy hat. After a few moments of searching I found the dusty worn out hat on the ground a few feet away. I picked it up and dusted it off as best I could then placed it back on his metallic dome "I believe this belongs to you Deputy" The robot turned slowly to face me **"Thanks Partner, head on in"** I nodded gave the robot a half smile "Don't mind I do" then proceed to walk into the city.

_**~Beep!Beep!Beep!~**_

I didn't get three steps past the front gate when my pip-boy started beeping loudly '_Now what? Can't a girl get some peace here'_ I muted the sound on it then continued to walk over to the rusty dilapidating shack that I had been calling home for close to year now. After dumping most of my gear, changing into something a little less bloody and full of bullet holes I decided to check out the message. I grabbed a much deserved drink out of the fridge I sat down on the worn out couch I bought off Moira not to long ago and attempted to tune into the signal, but all I got was a bunch of static and a few fuzzy words before I lost it completely. "Dammit! Stupid piece of junk" I twisted the cap off my drink and took a long sip **"Excuse me Miss but I could help but over hear your rather...um colourful language, Is there something I can assist you with?"**

I looked over and the floating metal man-servant and shook my head before setting my drink aside and sinking into the couch; I let out a slightly frustrated sigh "Unless you know a way to boost a pip-boy signal then I'm afraid not" A few minutes later Wadsworth floated over and grabbed my arm -or rather pip-boy- and started inspecting it "Geez Wadsworth, a little warning next time" I said slightly frightened by the robot **"Shush! I'm working here" ** I opened my mouth to reply but it died on my lips; I didn't really feel like arguing with him right now. A few minutes later he released my arm "What was all tha..." Wadsworth cut me off **"According to my scan you posses a 3000 model of the Rob-Co pip-boy, If you wish to boost the signal you simply just need to go to higher ground"** I sighed again "Great more legwork" The only accessible high place in town was the snipers nest

_**15 minutes later**__****_

After scaling the rickety ladder, adding yet another rip to my already wore jeans and nearly giving Stockholm a heart attack, I reached the snipers nest. Clicking through my pip-boy I found the signal again "Finally now lets see what all the fuss is" _**"This is an automated distress message from vault tech, vault 101 message begins"**_ _'The vault, why would they need help?' __**"It feels like you left home a long time ago but..." **_ _'Is that Amata?' _The message continued on _**"...your still out there, I just hope your still alive to hear this. Thing got wor... ~static- ..left..." **___

The signal started to fade again _"_No no no no no, I'm losing it, I need to get higher but I.." "Something wrong Miss?"I looked over at the tall sniper and smiled "Hey Stockholm, could you do me a tiny favour?" I asked "Oh no, I know what your thinking and I ain..." I shot him the best puppy look I could manage, after a few seconds the sniper caved "Fine but you own me a round at Moriarty's after this" he sighed, set his rifle aside "Done, now stand still" I jumped up onto his shoulders "Hey watch it!" he said "Quite lives may be at stake here" I moved my pip-boy clad arm in an attempted to get the signal back _**"if...~static ~ ...please ~static~..." **_" dammit it's still not working...wait move a little more to the left and..stop! Hah Got it!" _**"...help me stop mine. I changed the door password to my name, If you hearing this and you still care enough to help me you should remember it**_. _**Message repeats, This is an..." **_Without uttering so much as one word I jumped down off Stockholm's back and made my way back down the snipers nest and ran back to my house to gear up for the trip ahead.

_'__No rest for the wicked'_

****

_****_


End file.
